Teen Titans: Raven s Secret - part 2
by redhfics
Summary: another year goes in titans tower. when raven thought that her condition was on control, starfire and her got a huge surprise


Teen Titans: raven's secret 2

-you called me, friend raven?-starfire said from outside raven's room

-yeah...i...um...need your help-

-tell me-

-it´s happening to me again...-

-what?-

-get inside and look-

Star entered raven's room and saw her friend naked with a huge throbbing cock between her legs.

-oh my...what a surprising event-starfire said

-yeah. Like i told you last time, this happen to me every year. Can you help me please?-

Starfire doubted a little and said:

-well...that was an amazing experience, but...could i be able this time to take that huge glorfab?-

-you're a strong girl star, i know that you can do it-

-ok...let's do this-

Starfire locked raven's room and started to undress. Raven started to stroke her huge futa cock at the sight of starfire's pretty naked body.

-star, p...please suck my cock-

-ok-she said without questioning

Star get on her knees and started to suck raven's cock. After a few licks, star send that cock all the way into her throat. But it was too big to take it whole.

-w-why did you stop? You didn't have even take the half-complained raven

Star took out the dick of her mouth and said:

-sorry about that...but it seems that tour glorfab is bigger than the last time-

-fuck that, i know that you can take it all, you just need a little practice- raven said a little upset

-ok, i'll try again-

-that's the way i like it. Let's do this-

Star took the cock again, but raven made force in star's head, making her huge cock being rammed to the bottom of starfire's throat.

-yes...that's it. All the way to the balls. Now begins the good part-

Star felt a little suffocated with all that meat inside, but she did it for her friend (and because she felt good with that cock inside her throat) Star could feel it: Raven was about to cum...

-yes...keep going star, just...keep...going-

Star hold herself from raven´s legs, and raven was holding star´s head. Star knew that it was the moment, when suddenly a river of cum was flowing inside her throat, and she was swallowing almost everything. But after a while, she had to put raven´s cock out of her mouth, coughing and spitting cum everywhere. When raven was more calm, star said:

-wew…indeed you came a lot, my face and breast are all sticky-

-damn star, you really know how to satisfy a penis-said raven smiling

-I wonder if I can beat your unbelievable lust this time-

-I trust in you, friend-

-maybe I should take a bath to get off this goo of me-

-there´s no time, baby…it´s time to getting into business-

Raven used her black energy to retain starfire, putting her on the bed, and spreading her legs.

-r-raven, maybe we should go slowly-

-sorry star, I can´t take it anymore-said raven, drooling uncontrollably

Raven took her hug futa cock and jammed it inside the still tight pussy of starfire.

-oh goddammit! You´re still so fucking tight!-

Star hold herself from the bedsheets, trying to not suffocate from the shock of that huge cock. she could see that dick expanding the skin around her vagina, and, hardly capable to talk, said:

-raven…ugh…your glorfab…it´s…bigger than before!-

-that´s ridiculous, I see it like always had been-

-ah…no really…ugh…it´s bigger this time, I can feel it!-

-bigger or not, you said that you would help me, right?-

-y…yes, sorry-said starfire

Raven was pounding that alien pussy with joy. Maybe star was right, and her cock was getting bigger every year. That would explain the tightness of her friend. Anyway, she was feeling it, that tightness, mixed with her horniness, meant that she was about to cum, she thought that star was feeling it too, so, she hold star strongly by the hips and said:

-sorry star, but I really need to cum inside your pussy-

-b..but…¿would this be…ugh…right?-

-don´t worry, you´ll be fine-

-if you say so…ugh-

Raven started to pound harder, feeling how star´s insides was squeezing her dick, and then, she came….

Star felt how raven´s dick unload a huge one inside her pussy, she saw how her stomach was expanding of all that cum, but everything went out after a certain point, wetting the sheets with all that semen. Star was exhausted, but that felt so good, probably there won´t be a man able to make her feel that way.

Raven took out her wet cock from the flooded pussy of starfire and said:

-damn, it´s still here. There´s no other option…-

-¿w-what do you mean?-

-it´s time to go for dat ass, starfire-

-i´m not sure…maybe we should rest a little…-

-c´mon, if we do that, my dick will be unstoppable, and maybe we have to start over-

-¿are you sure?-

-yes, once we start, it´s better do it with all our will to the end, before all our efforts end in failure-

-I think you´re right, let´s do this…-

Starfire turned around, showing her cute buttocks to raven, raven grabbed those cute tanned cheeks, and spread them, revealing her cute asshole.

-oh starfire…I can feel it, this is it. I´m dying to cum inside this pretty little ass-

-try to not be so rough-

-i´ll try…-

Star closed her eyes, ready for a painful anal insertion. She wasn´t wrong...The collosal cock of raven entered his ass like a train trying to fit into a garage. Star bit the pillows, feeling every inch of cock filling her ass completely.

-oh…your ass is even tighter than your pussy!-

-mmph…!-grunted starfire with her face buried in the pillows

-there…all the way inside, ¿can you feel it?-

Star lift her finger in approval. She knew that raven´s personality changed when that cock appeared, so she was ready to take raven and please her.

-ok…here I go-

Star tried to hid her wish to scream of pain from raven, because If she noticed, maybe her erection would be affected and they would have to start over.

Indeed, raven knew that starfire was suffering a little with all that meat in her ass, but that only made the experience much better. Raven started to increase the speed and strength of her pounding, forcing star to hold of those pillows with all her strength, ripping them.

-try to not destroy my bed star, I´m about to cum, be strong, baby-

Raven was holding from starfire´s hips harder, and pounding her ass with all that she got. And then, it occurred: raven started to cum.

But she needed an extra, so she hold starfire´s hands behind her back, and started looking at the mirror at the side of the room: all that cum filling star´s ass was expanding her belly little by little.

-r…raven, please stop. If you keep cumming there…-

-you won´t explode star…oh fuck…that feels so good-

After a while that star thought as eternal, she finally didn´t felt the cock in her ass, and her ever expanding stomach was defiling, when her ass started to throw all the cum inside it. Raven hold her own head and said:

-damn! This is really upsetting-

Star looked her friend, and she didn´t have the cock anymore, so she said:

-oh x´hal…for a moment I thought that we couldn´t make it-

-but we did it. Thanks star…um…and…sorry to be too rough-

-it´s ok. My tummy is still a little expanded, but there´s no problem… maybe i´ll need to go to the bathroom and after that take a long shower-

-really…sorry about that-

-¿did you enjoy that?-star said

-of course I do…¿what about you?-

-even when I felt that my butt was about to be destroyed, all of this was so fun-

-star…maybe you´re getting too eager for cock-

Both of them smiled and they hugged

END


End file.
